


Keep Your Hands To Yourself

by Sandyclaws68



Series: Fanart by Berocca [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Kakashi makes Iruka crazy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We've talked about this.  Numerous times.  About touching in public versus groping in public.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Hands To Yourself

Iruka sighed as he shuffled forward another couple of steps, trying to peak around the documents piled high in his arms to see any obstacles that might be in his way. One big disadvantage to people knowing that he had a mind that thrived on untangling the petty, nit-picky details of administration was that he was often called on to do exactly that. And that usually meant paper – lots and lots of paper. Loose reports, file folders, scrolls, bound books; it was all currently weighing him down.

He managed a few more steps, taking note of the way the sounds echoed in the corridor. That, at least was a good sign; echoes meant empty, so he could at least stop worrying about bumping into anyone or tripping over anything. Mass paper cuts, however, were a very real possibility. That thought made him smile, not because paper cuts were in any way amusing, but because of the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

The smile didn't last long, because no sooner had it appeared than the stacked paperwork in his arms started to wobble. He quickly shifted the balance, trying to right the mess before it all went crashing to the floor, and managed to save everything except one scroll, which hit the floor with a soft _thud_. He huffed out a breath, blowing loose strands of hair out of his face, and thanked every deity he could think of that the damned thing hadn't rolled away. He used a little bit of chakra to steady the rest of the load in one arm and slowly squatted down to retrieve the wayward scroll. He was halfway back to upright when a loose paper escaped, drifting toward the floor. He reached out to catch it, but it managed to escape when he went rigid in shock, fingers freezing in mid-grab.

Too bad the fingers on his ass hadn't frozen. They were still enthusiastically groping him. And they were definitely familiar.

“Kakashi.”

“Hmmm?”

“We've talked about this. Numerous times. About touching in public versus groping in public.”

“Maybe you need to review the lesson again, sensei. With sufficient positive reinforcement.” The hand on his backside stilled but remained in place as he felt a larger source of warmth press against his back. “Or punishment,” was whispered against his ear. “I wouldn't say no to punishment.”

Iruka felt his face start to heat as desire raced through his veins, but there was no way in hell he'd give in to it. Not here and now. Kakashi hardly needed that kind of encouragement. So, punishment.

He straightened up quickly, deliberately pulling himself away from his lover's touch and the heat of his body. He quickly turned around and with no hesitation dumped the load of papers, folders, books and scrolls into Kakashi's grasp, almost laughing as the older man's eyes widened in surprise. “Carry all of this for me to start with,” he said with a grin. He stepped to one side and leaned in, his lips tantalizingly close to a pale ear. “We'll discuss the rest of your punishment later. At home,” he breathed, his tone laden with all the filthy and lewd promise he could squeeze into it.

Kakashi's ear turned pink and in barely the blink of an eye he flashed through hand signs and teleported himself, and all of that paperwork, away to the Hokage's office.

Iruka smiled. Sometimes the man really was ridiculously easy to manipulate. Now to come up with a suitable punishment. . .

**Author's Note:**

> [Dangit,](http://berocca-k.tumblr.com/post/125445769195/thank-you-100-followers-3-i-will-continue) Berocca! *shakes fist furiously*
> 
> And yes, the song by the Georgia Satellites popped into my head as soon as I saw the picture, hence the title. :D


End file.
